


Desperate Measures

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, Dragon sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Multi, Prideshipping, Scandalshipping, atem x too many versions of kaiba, crack smut, from his nipples, haha i finally found the proper tags for this, i'm finally writing something where kaiba's the dominant one golly gee, no mpreg i will not write that i refuse, no really someone gets milked, stoicshipping if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Atem gets cursed by an ancient artifact, and Kaiba is the only one who can help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrummerDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/gifts).



> This is 99% the prideship chat's fault. The other 1% is that I have no self control when it comes to writing weird kinks. It's an exercise in imagination. That's my excuse.

It was well past 2 am when Atem showed up at Kaiba's mansion. Having just finally gotten to bed, Kaiba stumbled downstairs in his pajama pants, fuming.

 

"If you don't have a damn good reason for waking me up this late, I'm never speaking to you again. Except maybe when we duel." He blinked. Atem was slumped against the door frame, flushed and looking quite miserable.

 

"I apologize, I wasn't sure who else to ask."

 

"Fine, fine, what do you need?" Kaiba raised his eyebrows, curious at Atem's obvious discomfort.

 

"I- " Atem cleared his throat, stalling. "I need you to milk me," he finally burst out. Kaiba's mouth almost dropped open in shock.

 

"How wasted are you, exactly?" He waved his hand in amusement as Atem bristled. "Nevermind, at least you're being direct." Kaiba motioned Atem inside so he could shut the front door, and then dropped to his knees, pulling down Atem's zipper.

 

"I- Kaiba, I'm not opposed, but that's not quite what I meant," Atem choked out. "I need you to suck my nipples. I'm sorry I wasn't more specific."

 

"You need me to what?"

 

"Suck my nipples. Please."

 

"Whatever you're into I guess. Let's just get this over with, I have an early meeting tomorrow." Kaiba lifted Atem's tank top up over his nipples, and his eyes flew open in shock. They were huge and swollen, springing free of the shirt and flicking white droplets across Kaiba's face. "What the fuck." If Atem hadn't been so desperate, he might've laughed at the combination of Kaiba's mildly horrified expression, and the white liquid that was now dripping over his mouth and chin. "So when you said you needed me to milk you, you were speaking literally."

 

"I was helping them identify artifacts over at the museum, and there must have been some kind of curse on- " Atem broke off, swearing as Kaiba tweaked one of his nipples. More of the white liquid dripped out onto his fingers, and Atem's blush grew deeper as Kaiba licked it off experimentally.

 

"Hmm. Well, it tastes like milk anyway." He prodded the swollen chest, and Atem collapsed back against the door with a whimper. "Does it hurt?"

 

"Yes, it aches like you wouldn't believe. I feel like a balloon about to pop, please Kaiba, I need some kind of relief, however you want to do it."

 

"Begging looks good on you," Kaiba teased, but he took hold of Atem's hips and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth.

 

"Aaah, yes, that's it- " Atem was swearing again, but Kaiba pretty much ignored him in favor of figuring out what on earth he was doing. The liquid actually tasted fine, a little creamy, and a little disturbing because of the circumstances, but not terrible. He quickly figured out the most efficient way to suck, and worked his way into a slow rhythm. Atem's fingers were in Kaiba's hair, and the man was practically crying with relief as he sagged against the door. The horrible tension in Atem's chest was easing, and that along with Kaiba's tongue rolling around him made it feel like heaven. It was probably only Kaiba's hands gripping his hips that kept Atem vertical. Said hips were twitching quite violently, and Kaiba pulled off of the first nipple with a wet pop, looking down at Atem's still-open zipper with a grin.

 

"Are you seriously going to come just from this?"

 

"Come on Kaiba, do the other one. You don't understand, this is torture."

 

"Ok, ok. So impatient. I'm doing you a favor here, remember."

 

"Hmph. Of course," Atem snorted, collecting himself enough to press the ball of his foot lightly against Kaiba's tightening pants. "I can tell you're truly suffering." Kaiba grunted, his eyes going a little dark, and he closed his mouth around Atem's other nipple perhaps a bit harder than was necessary. Atem whined, hands tightening in Kaiba's hair. It was definitely more milk than Kaiba had drunk at once before, and his stomach was already feeling a bit tight. By the time he was almost through with the second nipple, he had to stop, resting his head against Atem's chest, panting a bit. It was good, watching Atem fall apart like this, but gods, he was just so full. "Kaiba," Atem said from above him, voice barely a whisper. "Please, I'm begging you, just a little more." Kaiba only groaned in answer. "You can do it. I'll do anything you want later, anything at all, just finish me off." With a hot shiver, Kaiba lifted his head, taking the other nipple back into his mouth. Atem gasped, his whole body shuddering as Kaiba sucked him dry. The sudden absence of that painful aching was pure bliss, and Atem's knees really did buckle when he came, falling forward into Kaiba's lap. "We must never speak of this," Atem groaned into Kaiba's shoulder, still shivering from his sweet release.

 

"I have never agreed with you more."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba dropped into his desk chair, cursing the existence of timezones under his breath. The fact that he could meet with his international managers by video was fantastic, but finding a time that didn't involve anyone getting up at an ungodly hour took a miracle. Kaiba reached for his coffee, wincing at the twinge in his jaw as he took a sip. Oh yeah. That. A small flush crept up the back of his neck, but he shook his head firmly. Not the time. He managed to refocus, diving into the pile of emails and phone calls that awaited him. Lunchtime came and went, unnoticed, although he wasn't actually very hungry thanks to his late night "snack" and the breakfast he had brought this morning.

  
Late that afternoon a call popped up, coming from his home number. Mokuba? No, he shouldn't be home from school yet. Then who? Ah.

 

"Sleep well?"

 

"Yes, I very much appreciate your help."

 

"And you called me just to say that?"

 

"No, Kaiba. I have a problem."

 

"Again? I thought this was a one-time thing?"

 

"As did I, but things have been getting increasingly worse all day. I didn't want to disturb you again, but until Ishizu finds more information about that artifact... "

 

"So you're telling me that I have to do that again. Possibly on a regular basis. And you can't just ask one of the nerd herd?"

 

"You cannot be serious." Kaiba snickered.

 

"Well, unfortunately I'm a busy man. If you want my help, you'll have to come to me."

 

"You- you're going to m- you really want to do it in your office?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll tell the front desk to let you in." Kaiba hung up on Atem's shocked face, not giving him time to answer. Grinning, Kaiba returned to his work. Whether Atem came or not, it had been worth it to see him so utterly caught off-guard. His question was answered when a hesitant knock interrupted his work. "Come in!" Atem scowled, closing the door behind him and turning to stare at Kaiba with his arms crossed. "Aren't you a bit warm in that jacket?"

 

"As you know perfectly well, a shirt wouldn't have enough, um. Coverage- stop laughing at me!"

 

"I didn't say a word."

 

"I think I can tell when you're laughing at me without you actually having to do it." Kaiba finally clicked 'send' on his last email, and looked up, beckoning with a crook of his finger. Atem eyed him warily, but moved to stand next to Kaiba's chair.

 

"Alright, let's get this off of you." Kaiba peeled the jacket and the shirt up together. Atem glanced nervously at the open window. "We're fifty floors up, calm down. Hmm." Kaiba sat there for a moment, staring at Atem's bare chest.

 

"What?" Atem squirmed, partially from the ache in his chest, partially from the discomfort of Kaiba's intense scrutiny.

 

"We're going to have to find another solution. As much as I'm sure you'd like it, I won't always be available to suck you off multiple times in 24 hours."

 

"I don't like it, believe me, if there were any other way- " Atem was suddenly beet red, and wouldn't meet Kaiba's eyes.

 

"Sure. And there's nothing you could have done apart from showing up at my mansion in the dead of night? Why don't you do it yourself then?"

 

"I- well, I'm sure I could, but it's a very awkward angle, and- "

 

Kaiba snorted. "Mhm. Whatever you say." He took out a tape, and began making small measurements around Atem's chest, recording each on a notepad.

 

"What on earth are you doing?" Kaiba didn't answer. Instead he suddenly became very clumsy with his movements, grazing Atem's nipples with his knuckles or the tape. Atem twitched, biting his lip to avoid any noises.

 

"That should do it. I can probably have something made up by tomorrow in your size."

 

"My size? Seriously Kaiba, what are you talking about?"

 

"Hmm." Kaiba tossed the notepad and the tape measure off to the side and grabbed Atem's waist, pulling him into his lap. Instead of getting right to it, he took a nipple in each hand, twisting gently. Atem's lips went tight, but he didn't make a sound. He wasn't going to give Kaiba the satisfaction. The situation was embarrassing enough already. "I'm going to make you a milking machine."

 

"A what?"

 

"You heard me. It seems like the simplest solution. You can use it even when I'm not there. Although I'd certainly rather be there to... assist you."

 

"Kaiba there is not a chance in hell- "

 

"You'd probably have to keep quite still for it to stay on. I don't want to make the suction so strong that it would hurt you," Kaiba went on in the same conversational tone. "And if you couldn't stay still- " here he looked pointedly at Atem, who was already squirming a bit under his hands. " -then I suppose I would have to find some way to restrain you."

 

"You're insa- _nnnnng_ ," Atem tried, but failed to finish his sentence as Kaiba's warm, wet mouth finally closed on one of his nipples. All his objections suddenly seemed irrelevant, and he buried his face in Kaiba's hair, shuddering. Kaiba was sucking him much harder than the night before, and Atem could hear his throat working as he swallowed eagerly. "Oh yes, that's good, Kai- no, don't stop, what are you doing?" Kaiba had pulled off and was licking his lips with an evil grin.

 

"What were you saying? I'm insane?"

 

"Yes, completely insane, now please keep going."

 

Kaiba actually laughed aloud. "Insulting me isn't going to do you any favors. Maybe if you stopped denying that you get off on this, I'd be inclined to continue."

 

"Fine, fine." Atem flushed all over again, his eyes almost watering in humiliation. "You're a bastard and I regret everything, but it's incredibly arousing, and I need it, so get your mouth back on me before I go mad."

 

"Better," Kaiba replied, and returned to his task. He actually shivered a little at the soft noises escaping the man in his lap. Was it getting sweeter? Was he just more used to the taste? Was swallowing so much of something from Atem's body really that satisfying? Either way, the creamy liquid sliding down his throat was much more pleasant than the night before. The next time Atem bucked his hips, Kaiba groaned around his nipple, realizing how hard he was himself. Atem gave a broken-off whine at the vibrations on his over-stimulated flesh, continuing to grind his hips into Kaiba's lap, shuddering as Kaiba's mouth finished him off. Kaiba leaned back, enjoying the sight of a flushed and disheveled Atem leaning weakly on the arms of his chair.

 

"Now, last night you mentioned something about doing anything I want in return?"

 

"Yes, I do keep my promises," Atem sighed, trying to regain his senses. "What would you like?"

 

Kaiba's eyes glinted, making the hairs stand up on the back of Atem's neck. "For starters, I would like you and your pretty mouth to get under my desk. You aren't the only one who needs milking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack smut is my favorite smut, what can I say.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his initial assurances, Kaiba was taking his sweet time with the milking machine. Unfortunately for Atem, this meant going to Kaiba to be milked, no matter where he was at the time. Where he was turned out to be at work, far more often than Atem would've liked.  


Atem winced at the thought that he might be getting used to this. His jacket was folded up under his knees, and he hadn't knocked his head against the underside of the desk in quite a while. He was starting to enjoy the sensation of Kaiba's twitching arousal filling up his mouth. It even felt good when Kaiba tightened his grip, tugging Atem closer until his face was pressed into Kaiba's stomach, holding him down till he was dizzy from lack of oxygen. Then again, everything felt good when Atem had just been milked, every muscle in his body gone loose and pliant.

 

The one bad part was when people actually came into the office while this was happening. Apart from a slight flush, Kaiba's poker face was apparently made of steel. He would just carry on conversation as normal, crossing a leg behind Atem's head. This meant Atem just had to kneel there, slick dripping out around his lips, horrified at the thought that someone was right there on the other side of the desk. At least he wasn't too worried about making any sound with Kaiba’s length still shoved down his throat, but that didn't stop him from flushing and shaking with relief as the unexpected visitor departed with their stupid forms that they needed signed. He was starting to think Kaiba was arranging it on purpose somehow, because after that it never took longer than half a minute till Kaiba was all rough hands and swearing and coming into his mouth with a desperate gasp.

 

So it was a relief to hear that the machine was ready, but that only lasted until Atem actually saw the thing.

 

“You are not putting that contraption anywhere near me.”

 

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “As much as I enjoy your visits to my office, I’m going on a business trip this weekend. I have to make sure you know how to use it properly. Unless you _want_ to go two whole days without. You’ve been making more lately, you’d probably be leaking through your shirts by then.”

 

“Fine. Show me how to use it.”

 

Kaiba licked his lips, setting about the task. It was simple enough, two rubber cups that went on his chest, tubes leading to a small electric vacuum pump, and a few more tubes leading to- “Did you really have to use actual milk bottles like that? It’s making me feel even more like your cow.”

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

Atem’s stomach lurched painfully. “Good gods you’re insufferable. What’s the last cup for, I’m not expecting to sprout a third nipple.”

 

“I made a spare,” Kaiba shrugged. “Now strip.” Atem opened his mouth to snap back, but Kaiba interrupted with a very put-upon sigh. “If his royal majesty would be so kind as to take off his damn clothes?”

 

“Insufferable.” Atem yanked his shirt off by the collar, grumbling under his breath. “I should’ve just gone to Aibou for help in the first place.” His pants only made it halfway down his hips before Kaiba’s hand shot out to grip the back of the neck. Atem flailed, trying not to faceplant on the bed as he was yanked forward.

 

“Don’t you _dare,_ ” Kaiba growled. Atem just had time to appreciate the rumble of Kaiba’s lips before teeth were digging into the muscle of his neck. Atem jumped, chills running up his spine at the pain and the rough drag of Kaiba’s clothes against his bare skin. Kaiba thumbed Atem’s nipples with a free hand, and the chills turned into shivers of pleasure. “As if that pipsqueak could do this to you.” Atem scowled, but his objection turned into an undignified squeak as Kaiba’s fingers pinched and twisted, making the already prominent nipples grow even more red and swollen. Kaiba watched with fascination, one hand still holding Atem still as he squirmed. “Hnn. You really are making more.” Kaiba stopped the painful twisting, cupping the slight swell of Atem’s chest. Atem gave a shaky sigh, pressing into Kaiba’s hand. “I suppose I should get on with the demonstration.”

 

He moved to the side, pressing Atem onto his hands and knees. He flicked on the pump, and a slight hissing began to come from the suction cups. Atem was flushing, eyeing the whole thing nervously as Kaiba pressed one of the cups onto his chest. It fell off immediately, still hissing, and Kaiba frowned. “More suction,” he said to himself, and turned up a dial on the machine. The hissing grew much louder, and this time he tried putting both cups on at the same time. Atem gasped as the hissing settled into a soft, rhythmic pulse.

 

“It’s working.” A thin stream of milk ran down into the glass jar, and Kaiba made a pleased hum from over Atem’s shoulder. He stroked a hand over Atem’s back, soothingly, and Atem’s arms and legs quivered under him. Kaiba turned the dial a little more, and Atem groaned, shoulders rolling forward. “That’s- it sucks a lot harder than you. It’s almost painful.”

 

“I’d certainly hope a vacuum pump provides more suction. And unlike me, this doesn’t need to pause for air. So it’ll just keep sucking and sucking and- “ Kaiba cranked the dial up a few more notches, and Atem whined, his elbows almost giving out. The trickle of milk falling into the bottle became a stream, and Kaiba licked his lips again at the pool of sweet liquid forming rapidly at the bottom.

 

“Too- too much- “ Atem was panting so heavily that he couldn’t get the words out, and his cock had started to drip where it hung between his thighs.

 

“That does look uncomfortable. Here, let me help distract you.” He grabbed something from the bedside table, but Atem was too occupied to wonder what it was until he felt slick fingers teasing at his ass. And tease was all they did for a while. Kaiba circled his fingertips around Atem’s hole, up and down the cleft between his cheeks, giving his balls the gentlest squeeze. “It’s a good thing I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” He remarked, drinking in Atem’s helpless shivers. “It’s so easy to make you desperate when I haven’t milked you in a while. Imagine if this got out? The great king of games, begging on his hands and knees.”

 

“K- Kaiba, you w- wouldn’t,” Atem stuttered, his body going hot and cold in rapid succession.

 

“Imagine if they knew how easy it is to make you feel so good you _cry…_ “

 

“ ‘m not- crying, you- “ Kaiba finally stopped teasing, shoving two fingers inside Atem and turning up the suction as he did. “ _Fuck!_ ” Atem yelled, and then he really was crying, hot tears of shame leaving tracks down his face. His hands were digging into the covers, the relentless suction both agony and relief. Atem could vaguely see the milk trickling through the tubes, slowing a bit, and his head whirled. He was dissolving. “Kaiba, y- you have to- “ His whole body was melting with pleasure. “It feels so- gods, _please,_ Kaiba- “

 

“Do you want something, Atem?” Kaiba’s voice had gone dark, and he finally had to undo his pants just to relieve the pressure. Atem heard his zipper and started rocking his hips back onto Kaiba’s fingers, not sure he could even speak. “Well?” He added a third finger, hooking them downwards as he thrust them in and out, and-

 

“Want you in me, please, _please_ ,” Atem hissed out.

 

“Good enough,” Kaiba groaned, tired of waiting. He freed his cock from where it strained against his briefs, and just shoved in as hard as he could. As needy and flooded with endorphins as he was, Atem’s body took him easily. His muscles were twitching around Kaiba’s length with every pulse of suction on his much-abused nipples, and Kaiba had to stop for a moment to breathe. He wasn’t going to last. “I’m taking everything you give me on my trip,” he growled, bending over to nip at the back of Atem’s neck. “And whenever I drink it, I’m going to think of you like this.” He didn’t bother going slow, thrusting roughly into the man writhing back against him. “Bent over, attached to my machine- “ He reached down, gripping one of the rubber cups and tugging it slightly to make the suction even more intense. “You’re so good, making all this just for me.” He ran his tongue over the bite marks he was leaving on Atem’s skin, and that was it. Atem was whining low in his throat, coming without a touch, and all Kaiba could do was clutch at his hips and follow him over the edge.

 

Kaiba took in Atem’s blissed out expression where he was sprawled limp across the bed, the last of the milk dribbling across his chest, the dark bruises starting around his nipples, the cum splashed over the blanket and leaking out from between his thighs. Atem was the most beautiful work of art he’d ever seen. Instead of saying any of this, he leaned down to lick up the stray drops, not wanting any of it to go to waste. Grabbing some lotion, he began rubbing it gently into Atem’s raw skin.

 

“Nnnn.” Atem couldn’t even open his eyes, but he sighed at the pleasant tingle left behind by Kaiba’s fingers. Unable to help a little grin of satisfaction, Kaiba pulled a blanket over them both, just managing to stay awake long enough to wrap Atem up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW ok, there's at least one more chapter in my brain, probably involving Seth, but I also need to like... take a break from this madness before I turn into a crazy person. I tried to make this one more... milky? Does that make sense? Also have a blowjob because I kept teasing them and not actually writing them, even though they're my favorite. 
> 
> Additional note: this is totally lazy relaxation writing, I basically re-read these like once, if that, so forgive any horrible mistakes I may have missed. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pharaoh needs assistance. Seth to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided this is set post-canon, post-DSoD, and post-Kaiba perfecting his dimensional travel technology and stuff. Now that I’ve made all this some sort of plausible (HAH), on we go!

Had it always been this hot? No, that was silly. Of course it had. Atem drooped in his seat like a sack of potatoes, swaying along with the camel’s gait. He was truly thankful that Kaiba’s new interdimensional space cannon allowed him to visit his friends and family in the afterlife, although Kaiba still refused to admit that’s what it was. 

Unfortunately, dimensional travel appeared to affect the rate of his milk production, Kaiba had needed to stay behind this time for work, bringing the milking machine would’ve raised some uncomfortable questions that Atem wasn’t ready for, and Priest Seth had taken him on what seemed like the longest camel ride of all time to see some admittedly beautiful tombs that had been built for his ancestors. And probably him soon, because Atem was dying. He hunched his shoulders forward, hoping against hope that his tunic would hide the swell of his chest, wincing as the fabric chafed against his nipples. They were travelling in the late afternoon of course, so logically it shouldn’t be that hot, but Atem had already soaked through the back of his tunic with sweat. The camel gave a particularly abrupt lurch, and Atem fell forward, his chest bumping up against the hump in front of him. He tried to muffle his grunt of pain, but Seth looked over at him, frowning.

     “Are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

     “Quite- “ Atem’s voice got strangled on the way out of his throat, so he coughed and tried again. “Quite alright, I’m just ready to be home.”

     “Of course. We need to stop at the next oasis for the beasts, but it shouldn’t be long after that.” Atem nodded glumly, resting his forehead on the hump. Everything had started spinning, and his chest was throbbing in time to his heartbeat. Just a bit longer. Just a bit-

The desert around him gave a particularly violent whirl, and the sand lept up to meet him with a dull thud.  _ Ah, this is nice _ , he had time to think before everything went black.

The next thing he knew was the sensation of cool cloth all over his body, and the absence of the horrible beating sun. He tried to sit up, but everything tilted again, and he felt a hand behind his neck lowering him back to the ground.

     “Careful, you’ve been out for quite some time. Can you speak?”

     “What happened?” Atem groaned. He heard Seth snort.

     “You fell off the camel. Why didn’t you tell me? You could have ridden on mine till we got here.”

     “Tell you w- “ Atem sat bolt upright, wrapping his arms hastily around his chest. “I can explain!” Seth squinted at him.

     “It isn’t necessary to explain Tawaret’s blessing to me. You do remember that I’m a high priest?”

     “Who?  _ Blessing? _ You mean you know something about this? No, of course you do. Gods, I’ve been hiding it from you all day for nothing. How do I get rid of it?” Seth was just staring at him with his mouth open. “What?”

     “You didn’t know? So that’s why your posture has been so terrible, I simply thought you’d forgotten how to ride a camel. Of course I know it, there are very few blessings that manifest in this... particular way. How long have you been like this?”

     “Weeks,” Atem grumbled, finally relaxing his arms. “And I’ll admit there are benefits, but it’s too much of a weak point for  _ some people _ to resist.” Seth scowled.

     “Please do not tell me you’ve been letting  _ him _ help you with this. It’s most inappropriate. The texts clearly state that only royalty or priests may partake.”

     “He’s your reincarnation, it’s as close as I’m likely to get over there. And you honestly expect me to just waltz in here and request that someone suck my nipples?” Seth sat back on his heels, finally looking a bit embarrassed.

     “When you put it that way, it does present more of a problem. Is he at least being properly respectful?”

     “Ah. Well. I wouldn’t put it quite that way,” Atem began, but Seth’s thunderous expression made him pause.

     “I’m going to have him killed.”

     “Please don’t Seth, then who’s going to help me with this until Ishizu figures out how to break the curse?” Atem gestured despairingly at his aching chest, and noticed that milk had begun to soak through the front of his shirt, making the cloth cling wetly to his skin.

     “Blessing, not curse. I… um… “ Not used to hearing Seth struggle for words, Atem looked back up at him. Seth was staring at his chest, mesmerized, hand frozen half-way between them. “I… “ Seth licked his lips unconsciously, and Atem’s heart rate spiked. Then Seth blinked and jerked away, realizing what he was doing. “I could help you. If you would… permit me.” 

Atem just stared.

Seth coughed uncomfortably.

     “Of course if you would rather wait until we reach the palace, you can, but I’m sure I can do better than anything  _ Kaiba _ has managed.” Atem blinked, a plan beginning to form in his mind. He licked his own lips, and watched Seth follow the movement with his eyes.

     “Thank you Seth. I think I would like that.”

     “You would?” Seth seemed to realize he might be acting a little too enthusiastic, and coughed again. “Of course, Pharaoh, anything you require.”

     “If you call me 'Pharaoh' while we’re doing this, I’m getting a new high priest.” Seth huffed in mock offense.

     “Yes Pharaoh.” Seth ignored Atem’s glare, peeling the damp tunic off over his head. Instead of going right for Atem’s nipples, he took a breast in each hand and began gently massaging them.

     “What are you doing?”

     “You’re too tense, it will come easier this way. Just relax, Pha- I mean Atem.” Seth tripped a bit over the name, still unused to it after so many years of using an honorific instead.

     “I’ll try. No promises.”

     “Hmm.” A disturbingly familiar smirk flitted across Seth’s face. He squeezed, rolling Atem’s breasts under his hands as he bent to mouth at his leaking nipples. Atem sighed, head dropping back onto the sand as he arched up into Seth’s touch. “Does that feel alright?”

     “Yes, please keep going.” Atem’s eyes fluttered closed, and he twined his fingers into the back of Seth’s long dark hair. The priest obediently began to suck, carefully covering his teeth and continuing to massage the other breast with his hand.

     “By the Gods,” Seth groaned. “Kaiba must not be eating very well if your milk has become this rich.”

     “Has it?” Seth paused, staring at Atem again.

     “You haven’t tasted it?”

     “N- no. Should I have?”

     “It’s common courtesy,” Seth grumbled. “I can see I’m going to have to provide him with some instruction if he must continue helping you.” He sucked up a mouthful, his cheeks puffing out a bit, and brought his lips to hover over Atem’s. He raised his brows, waiting. Atem could feel himself flushing again, but he was curious, so he lifted his head high enough to seal their lips together. Seth opened his just a crack, and milk started to drip over Atem’s tongue. It wasn’t anything like he’d had before, thick and creamy and a little sweet, and he started to understand why Kaiba seemed to love it so much. It was delicious, and Atem found himself sucking on Seth’s lips, slipping his tongue into the priest’s mouth as he chased the taste. He finally tugged gently on Seth’s hair, pulling him back. Seth’ mouth had gone slack, and his eyes were a bit glazed.

     “More?” Atem felt the priest shiver, and then Seth was straddling one of his thighs to get to get a better angle, and sucking eagerly until he had another mouthful. Atem drank from Seth’s lips again, kissing him thoroughly to make sure he got every bit of it. A few drops escaped, sliding back down the curve of his jaw, and Seth chased them with his tongue, lingering as Atem tilted his head back with a low moan. He was having a great deal of trouble stopping himself from wrapping his legs around Seth’s thigh, just to get a little friction.

Far too quickly for Atem's taste, Seth let Atem’s nipple drop from his mouth. His hands rubbed soothing circles into Atem’s hips, and he turned to press his slick lips against Atem’s palm. He looked down, and Atem shuddered needily at the hunger that still lurked in Seth’s eyes. One of Seth’s hands moved from Atem’s hip to trace the hard line of his arousal through his loose riding pants.

     “May I continue?”

     “Are you sure?” Atem gasped, feeling his cock twitch against Seth’s palm. “You aren’t too full?”

     “Even if I were, I would not want to leave you unsatisfied.”

Atem managed not to laugh, lifting his hips so Seth could tug his pants down, his rough movements belying the steadiness of his voice. He paused, licking up the underside of Atem’s cock, rolling his tongue around the head, tracing the ridge and flicking over his slit. Atem’s eyes fluttered, and he reached up to pull at Seth’s long hair.

     “You won’t get a chance to drink it at all if you keep going like that,” he panted, already too close from Seth’s attention to his nipples.

     “Hm,” Seth laughed against his skin. “Yes, Pharaoh.”

     “If you insist on calling me that, then I  _ command _ you to suck me,” Atem grumbled. It had been a joke, but Seth’s next breath was shaky and his hands bit into Atem’s hips like a vice. 

     “ _ Yes _ , Pharaoh.” Before Atem could answer, Seth had slurped his cock messily into his mouth, sealing his lips around the top half and tightening his hand around the rest. Atem cried out in surprise, but it quickly changed to a whine as Seth took him deeper into his mouth, curling his tongue as he went. Atem couldn’t help bucking upwards, but Seth took him easily, groaning as the head of Atem’s cock rubbed along the roof of his mouth.

     “Seth,” Atem hissed, his hands tightening in his priest’s hair. Seth pulled off, sucking in another wobbly breath. Atem looked down to object at the interruption, but then Seth’s mouth was on him again, swallowing him all the way down.  _ “Oh,” _ Atem gasped, and the flicker of Seth’s throat against the tip of his cock sent him over the edge, arching up off the sand as he was sucked gently through his release. 

Seth pulled off him rather abruptly, and raised his head till he could reach Atem’s mouth. His cheeks were puffed out a bit, and he hovered, raising his eyebrows again. Still foggy from his orgasm, it took Atem a moment to realize what he was asking. An aftershock thrummed through his body and he nodded, opening his lips and leaning up. Seth sealed their mouths together, and Atem whimpered as he tasted his release, licking Seth’s mouth clean. Taking advantage of the priest’s distraction, he reached between them, sliding his hand down Seth’s stomach until he found what he was looking for.

     “Pharaoh- “ Seth stuttered, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “That isn’t- ahh- necessary- “

     “Do you object?” Atem gave him a particularly firm stroke, and Seth’s arms shook.

     “N- no.”

     “Good,” Atem murmured with a sleepy grin. “You got awfully hard from all that, are you close?” All Seth could manage was a voiceless nod, his cock pulsing under Atem’s fingers. “Mmm. Then your Pharaoh _commands_ that you come. Will you obey me?” Seth’s eyes went wide and he shuddered, coming all over Atem’s stomach with a choked-off groan. “Good,” Atem repeated, and he brought his hand up to lick the cum from his fingers. Seth watched him, open-mouthed, wondering if he’d died and gone to heaven. Atem smiled as innocently as he could, already formulating the next part of his plan. Taking advantage of the rivalry between Seth and Kaiba was going to be even easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, I have no self-control. :D  
> Next chapter will involve Seth teaching Kaiba some manners, and maybe a mysterious fourth character will join in. *winks at Capsaicin*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two is company, three is a crowd, and four is just excessive, much like this entire chapter.

The warm breeze sent the sheer curtains fluttering around the bed, cooling Atem's body delightfully where the sweat had left little trails down his skin. The delicately woven fabric of his pillows and sheets caressed him, along with Kaiba's hands. It should have been a moment of pure bliss. Instead Atem was getting close to ordering someone beheaded. Possibly himself, if only to escape their bickering.

     “I said gently, by the gods, are you even capable of listening to instruction?”

     “I can hear you just fine,” Kaiba growled, releasing Atem’s nipple from his teeth. “I’m just choosing to ignore you.”

His initial plan to play them off each other had gone splendidly. Unfortunately that meant they were paying more attention to each other than they were to him.

     “The Pharaoh is allowing you to perform a service of great importance, you must- “

     “I _must_ nothing. Why are you here again?”

     “Because,” Seth grit out, “you have been using this blessing as leverage to satisfy your deviance, and I will not stand idly by as you-”

Seth was interrupted by a long low groan of pleasure as Kaiba began twisting Atem’s nipples between his fingers.

     “Will you both _please_ stop flirting and put me out of my misery?” Atem panted, milk trickling over Kaiba's fingers and down the sides of his chest.

     “Leverage? Deviance? Ridiculous. I don’t do anything he doesn’t enjoy,” Kaiba snapped, not appearing to hear Atem in the slightest. Atem went red in the face, sputtering with indignation.

     “You’ve been hooking me up to a _machine,_ Kaiba, I don’t see how you can possibly-”

     “And you’ve come every single time,” Kaiba scoffed, finally deigning to look at the man squirming underneath him. “As for you, priest, what I’m hearing is jealousy because I have Atem all to myself.”

     “Ridiculous,” Seth mocked, a very un-priestlike grin flickering across his face. “As that is clearly untrue.” Seth crawled forward across the bed. “If you can't take instruction then I will just have to demonstrate. Pharaoh?”

     “I can't believe you insist on calling me that,” Atem sighed, holding out his arm to make room.

     “It is your proper title,” Seth replied silkily, sweeping a hand over Atem’s chest. Kaiba rolled his eyes so hard it was surprising they didn’t fly right out of their sockets. Seth bent down, soothing Atem’s nipples with his tongue. He cupped Atem’s breasts tenderly, kneading them as he had done before, and Atem melted back into the sheets like butter. He reached up, pushing Seth’s shirt off over his head, sliding his hands down the soft curve of his back. Glaring, Kaiba pinned Atem’s hands over his head, and was shoving his hand under Atem’s waistband when a very pointed cough from the doorway made them all freeze.

     “Mahaad?”

The magician bowed to Atem, stared expressionlessly at Kaiba for a moment, and then turned to Seth with a nod.

     “You’ve found a way to remove the blessing?”

     “I have.”

Atem shoved himself upright off the bed, jostling a still very annoyed Kaiba from his lap.

     “Please tell me, whatever it is, I have to get rid of this somehow.”

Mahaad sighed deeply through his nose.

     “You've been gradually making more, correct?” At Atem's nod, he continued. “I feared as much. Generally the blessing is lifted by the weaning of a child. I presume you are not pregnant or intending to have a child?” Atem grimaced.

     “No, I would rather not do either.”

     “Of course. Although there is some historical precedent in cases of- “ Mahaad cleared his throat, noticing Atem’s shudder, and quickly moved on. “In your case, this was caused by the activation of a cursed item, which hopefully Ishizu will have located and removed from the museum before any more accidents occur. Since we cannot lift it in the usual manner of the blessing, we must lift it in the manner of a curse.”

     “So it’s a trap card, not a spell card.”

Mahaad shot an annoyed glare at Kaiba, but followed it with a reluctant nod. “Of the other usual methods of curse-breaking, there was one in particular that seemed the most expedient.” Here he paused again, looking meaningfully at Seth. “Generally only the most powerful of magical creatures are capable of lifting them, and the method must be in line with the manifestation of the curse.”

     “I’m not going on any idiotic quest to find a unicorn.” Kaiba looked up at Mahaad in disbelief from where he was still half sprawled across Atem.

     “Don’t be foolish, there are no unicorns that would suffer any of us to approach.” Mahaad frowned. “I was thinking of another sort of beast, one that is much more readily available. He has the ability to merge with and extract the trap from Atem’s body. However the exact steps required to use this method may be more than you are willing to attempt. The merging process is not simply metaphorical, and since the curse originates with Tawaret you would have to-”

Atem scowled, and made to speak up, but Seth cut him off in the most strained tone Atem had ever heard leave the priest’s lips.

     “No. You can’t be serious. You said you would find a way to cure him, not kill him in the process. Are you sure I can’t just use the Rod?”

Mahaad sighed again, looking as though he deeply regretted getting out of bed that morning in the first place.

     “I am quite serious, and no, you cannot. Unless you wish to tear out his soul along with the curse? Now, with the proper preparation- “ 

     “So not a unicorn. A dragon? And I’m guessing it isn’t as easy as summoning my Blue-Eyes and asking her very nicely to break the curse,” Kaiba broke in, squinting at Mahaad. “Critias then?”

     “You are correct, for once. Since the original method of- “

     “ _No,_ Mahaad, you’ll have to find another way. I will not allow my Pharaoh to suffer such ridiculous- “ Seth had gotten up from the bed and would have looked most intimidating if he hadn’t been missing his shirt and had milk drying at the corner of his mouth.

     “Well if _you_ want to spend several hours researching the most explicit fertility rituals then- “

Mahaad and Seth both broke off and looked at Kaiba in amazement. He was looking back and forth between them and Atem, and he was snickering so hard he had gone breathless.

     “Ah… Kaiba? Did the sun get to you?” Atem laid the back of his hand on Kaiba’s forehead, trying to remember the symptoms of heatstroke.

     “They want- “ Kaiba had to stop to wipe at his eyes. “Atem, they want you to fuck a dragon. Or, I suppose get fucked by one, to be more accurate.”

Atem nearly choked on his own saliva. He looked up in horror at his supposed friends, and their matching uncomfortable expressions spoke volumes.

     “You want me to _what?”_

     “Don’t worry Pharaoh, Mahaad and I will return to the library and search for another way.”

     “Are you suggesting that my own research was incomplete?” Mahaad asked, raising an eyebrow.

     “They’re right, Atem,” Kaiba said soothingly, rubbing a thumb across Atem’s thigh. “You can take quite a bit, but I think a dragon would be a bit much for you.”

Atem glared.

     “You’re trying to bait me into it. I always wondered how far your _thing_ about dragons went. I’m astounded you haven’t asked me to dress up as one yet.”

     “Of course I’m trying to bait you into it. Who do you take me for? And I have a few ideas involving dragons and solid vision that we could-”

_“No.”_

Mahaad rubbed at his temples.

     “If you’re all quite finished, I have no desire to hear any more of this conversation. I’ve given you the information you require, do what you will with it.” He began to leave, but turned back to Seth with a dark look. “You will owe me _several_ favors for this, priest.” Then with a swirl of robes, he was gone.

Seth stared after him, mouth agape, and Kaiba was still chuckling to himself.

     “You can’t be- Seth?” Atem gazed up at his priest hopefully, but Seth finally sighed and dropped back onto the bed. “You’re serious. There has to be another way.”

     “Unfortunately, Mahaad is the most learned magician of his time. If he says he’s researched it thoroughly, then… Of course the idea is ridiculous. Perhaps if I conduct some offerings, or once Ishizu learns more about the artifact itself?”

     “You don’t sound very certain,” Atem grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Maybe we should summon Critias and at least see what he has to say?”

     “Sounds sensible,” Kaiba interrupted, not quite managing to conceal his delight. Atem squinted.

     “Why are you ok with this? For that matter, why are you ok with Seth?”

     “Why am I ok with watching you get fucked by a dragon who looks suspiciously like me, and one of your underlings who also looks suspiciously like me? Don’t ask stupid questions. I’m fully confident in my superiority, and if I weren’t already an egomaniac, this would do it. I’ll just remind you why I’m the best of the three once we get back to Domino.”

Seth had turned several different shades of purple during Kaiba’s speech, which was pretty impressive given his skin tone, and looked like he was about to pull out his Rod and go for Kaiba’s jugular.

     “Do you ever shut up?” Seth burst out after a moment of silent internal struggle during which he was very seriously weighing the pros and cons of murder. Grabbing his Rod, he started for the bed, but Atem managed to scramble into his way. Seth stopped immediately at Atem’s palms on his bare chest, but still shot a few choice death-glares over Atem’s shoulder. Kaiba put his hands behind his head, smirking.

     “No, I don’t. Well, go on, summon Critias then.”

Seth raised his gaze to the heavens, praying for the dwindling strength of his patience, and grabbed his diadhank from one of the tables nearby. The diadhank glowed, and a streak of white light shot through the window. When it faded, leaving the three blinking away the afterimage, Critias stood in full armor, hand ready on his blade.

He stilled for a moment at the sight that greeted him, but if he was disturbed to be summoned not only out of battle, but straight into Atem’s bedroom, he gave no sign. He bowed and then turned towards Seth, looking only mildly curious at the priest’s partial nudity.

     “Why have you summoned me? I sense no danger.”

Seth pursed his lips, setting the diadhank back in its place.

     “We need your assistance.” Unwilling to actually specify out loud, Seth settled for jerking his head in the direction of the bed. Kaiba sat back, still smirking, and Atem scooted forward to the edge of the bed.

     “I’ve been cursed, unfortunately, and Mahaad says you can get rid of it.” Atem seemed to have mostly overcome his nerves, and gestured to his chest. Critias blinked, kneeling by the bed to examine him. He leaned forward curiously, prodding Atem's chest with a finger. He then sniffed several times, nodded, and got back to his feet.

     “I am afraid I cannot help you, little King. Did your magician not tell you what would be necessary to negate the magic of a fertility goddess?”

     “He did, actually,” Kaiba piped up, joining Atem on the edge of the bed. Critias stared bemusedly at them for a moment.

     “And did he tell you I would have to assume my draconic form for such a thing to be attempted? I assure you, it would not be possible for a human.”

     “Are you sure there’s nothing you can do?” Atem asked, visibly deflating. Critias took a seat on one of the divans against the wall, removing his helmet and brushing his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes.

     “If I… hmm. Possibly. It depends on your, ah, elasticity. And your tolerance for somewhat odd and nonhuman mating practices.”

     “Trust me, nothing could be more odd than what Kaiba’s into,” Atem grumbled. “So what do we do?”

     “If I am able to assume an intermediate form, part human, part dragon, it might be possible for me to combine with you, so to speak. I have never needed to attempt that, so I would need time to prepare, but then you would likely need that time as well. In fusing with you I will fuse with and remove the trap. Since dragons are immune to many forms of magic, it will not harm me. You would still need to be emptied of your milk while this occurs, so it would be wise to have your… friends assist as well.” A flush had started creeping up Atem’s cheeks again as he pictured everything this would entail, and it only worsened when Kaiba finally spoke up.

     “So how big are you?” Kaiba snorted at Atem’s visible wince. “What? We do need to know, no sense dancing around it.” Critias huffed, trying to conceal his amusement.

     “Indeed. If I assume midway between my two forms, about like this.” He held up his fingers, and Atem almost decided he would rather get pregnant, because at this point it seemed more plausible then-

     “That should be fine.”

     “Kaiba!”

Ignoring Atem’s shock, Kaiba grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back onto the bed and into his lap. Seth stared at them in disbelief.

     “Well? Are you going to help or not? Hand me the oil.” Seth looked like he was about to start another argument, but at a pleading glance from Atem he merely grabbed the bottle and crawled over to join them on the bed.

     “Very well.” Critias tried very hard to keep a straight face as he began to unbuckle his armor. “I will begin my preparations. I may not be able to speak in a human tongue once I have transformed, so-” Finally looking up and noticing that none of the others were paying any attention to him, Critias shrugged and finished stripping. He sat down on the divan again, stretched out comfortably, and closed his eyes.

Atem rested on his knees, parted over Kaiba’s thighs, shivering. He could do it. He was going to do it, and then he’d be free of this ridiculous curse- blessing- whatever, once and for all. Then, wonder of wonders, Kaiba actually waited a moment, looking him seriously in the eyes.

     “Ready?”

_“_ Oh for Gods’- You're asking me  _now?_   _Y_ _es,_ just get on with it. Unless you’d rather Seth start, he’s much more attentive.” Kaiba’s expression changed from one of nearly genuine concern to a dark scowl.

     “If you insist.” He slid an oily hand between Atem’s legs, brushing across his hole. Atem sighed, his cock twitching where it gone soft during their conversations. He was almost enjoying the gentle touch, when Kaiba pushed a finger into him far too quickly. Atem grunted at the sudden ache, but moved his hips back against Kaiba’s hand anyway. “It seems like you’re too impatient for attentiveness.”

     “Impatient to get this over with and return my chest to its former state,” Atem grumbled. “Give me another.”

     “Not yet, unless you want the whole palace to hear you.” Kaiba remained oddly patient, beckoning his finger inside Atem and stroking instead of his usual rough pace. “If we’re both going to take you I need to be more thorough.”

     “Take- what?” Seth had been sitting on the other side of the wide mattress, watching Atem’s face hungrily. Kaiba shot him a sadistic grin.

     “I’m sorry, I forgot you’re still stuck in the stone ages. Fuck him. Both at once.” Kaiba finally shoved a second finger into Atem, who groaned both at the stretching and at Kaiba’s blunt words. Seth looked mildly horrified, but Kaiba continued before he could object. “Can you think of any other way to get him ready to take something that big?” He jerked his head towards Critias, who was still naked and yet somehow utterly relaxed and apparently meditating on one of the long sofas.

     “I, ah. I still think… are you sure?” This seemed mostly directed at Atem, but Kaiba answered first.

     “Besides, you can’t expect me to believe you don’t want to.”

Seth drew himself up in a huff.

     “Of course not, I would never dream of such a thing.”

Atem finally raised his forehead from Kaiba’s shoulder.

     “Not even if I ordered you to take me?” he asked, grinning when Seth’s mouth dropped open and a dark flush rose up his cheeks.

Kaiba snorted, still working Atem open with his fingers. He added a third, and when he reached the second knuckle the stretch had Atem falling back against his chest. “ _Fuck_ , come _on_ Kaiba, we’ll be here all day. I’m not a delicate flower.”

     “No, but you are _tiny._ ” Kaiba added his pinky finger and more oil, pressing in ruthlessly till half his hand was buried in Atem’s ass. Atem shuddered in his arms, gasping, a whine escaping from his throat as Kaiba flexed his fingers. “See, you can barely take four fingers, let alone-” Atem growled, reaching down to grasp clumsily at Kaiba’s arousal. Kaiba gave a startled grunt, his fingers tightening on Atem’s hip. “If you insist,” Kaiba repeated. He withdrew his hand slowly, but Atem still groaned in discomfort. Slicking himself with oil, he grabbed Atem’s hips and pushed into his body in one wet slide. Atem’s eyes fluttered closed as he sank down until he was flush with Kaiba’s hips.

     “Pharaoh,” Seth groaned, and Atem jerked in Kaiba’s arms.

     “Forgot we have an audience?” Kaiba teased, breathless, his mouth against Atem’s ear.

Atem twisted to look over his shoulder. Seth’s fingers were clenched in the sheets, and Atem’s gaze flicked downwards over the tent in the priest’s robes and back up to meet the open lust in Seth’s eyes.

     “Seth,” Atem panted. “Come _here._ ” In spite of Atem's breathless state, it was still unmistakably an order, and Seth leaned forward eagerly across the bed. Their kisses were slow and wet, and only Kaiba's rough thrust reminded them of their purpose.

     “If we could move along?”

     “Please,” Atem groaned, but Seth simply hovered there with a frown. Kaiba huffed.

     “Now who needs instruction?” Atem still had the presence of mind to roll his eyes, twisting in Kaiba's lap to push Seth's robes up over his thighs and lubricate him thoroughly. Seth hissed, bucking into Atem's hand. “Please try not to come too quickly,” Kaiba broke in dryly. “Support his weight so I can lift his legs. Hands around his waist.” Seth bristled at Kaiba's brusque tone, but closed his hands around Atem's hips, pulling him up till Atem could feel the press of Seth's arousal between his cheeks. “I assume you know what to do from here?”

     “Of course. Possibly with more skill than you.” Atem felt Seth breach him, slow, _too_ slow, and he squirmed to try and take more. Seth's breath hitched, but he only went slower, stretching Atem open and pulling back in increments till Atem was breathless and filled. “See? I think you have a saying about slow and steady winning the race?”

     “Smug bastard,” Kaiba grumbled, hooking his arms under Atem’s knees and pinning him between them. “Lift a little so I can get- good. Now I’ll push in, and you follow me. Let his body weight help.”

Atem’s stomach twitched with nerves and arousal in equal measure as Kaiba’s tip slid into him, and he clutched at Seth's arms as the priest's cock nudged at his rim. Then they both pushed inside him together, and everything blurred.

     “Oh gods, stop, it's too much,” Atem gasped, and he felt both men freeze. Seth’s mouth found the back of his neck, lips shaking as they brushed across his skin. Kaiba shuddered, and Atem felt Kaiba twitch inside him.

     “Is this really as much as you can take?” Kaiba taunted, even as his voice went tight with effort. Seth wrapped his arm around around Atem's body, leaving the other free to tug gently at his nipples.

     “Let us in, Pharaoh,” Seth mouthed against Atem’s ear. He reached down, rubbing a circle around the head of Atem’s arousal with a slick thumb. Atem gave a weak groan, his head dropping back to rest against Seth’s shoulder, and they felt Atem’s body relax just slightly around them. Catching Kaiba’s eye, Seth lifted his hips, and they pushed further in. Atem’s whole consciousness was caught up in the alien sensation of being so full, and he shook helplessly between them. Kaiba grunted as they all reached the limits of their flexibility and stilled, similarly overcome by the Atem’s slack-jawed gasps of air and the aching pressure of their cocks pressed together inside him. Eventually with a shaky breath, Kaiba began to rock, slowly so Seth could follow his rhythm. He needn't have bothered. In any other situation he would’ve been annoyed at how perfectly he and Seth fell into sync, but as it was the strange claustrophobic pressure was blotting out much further thought. Their thrusts were light, but any shift in position was magnified, leaving the three of them speechless and simply holding onto each other for dear life. With each push, Atem’s body relented, giving Seth and Kaiba more freedom of movement. Milk was leaking from his nipples again, dribbling down to collect in his belly button and the creases of his thighs where they were pushed up towards his chest.

Held up between them, Atem happened to look towards Critias, who wasn’t even pretending to meditate anymore. He had grown more dragon-like, grey-blue scales creeping over open patches of his skin and short claws jutting from his fingertips. His eyes were gold and slitted, boring into Atem like a bird of prey that had spotted a particularly succulent meal scampering through the grass. Atem finally allowed his gaze to drop, and his stomach twisted with nerves. Critias ran his hand lightly over his own erection, and it wasn’t the size as much as the strangeness that sent chills over Atem’s skin. It was lizard-like, with two curling heads that poked out from their skin as Critias stroked himself.

Seeing Atem’s eyes roaming his body, Critias laughed silently, coming to stand within reach by the bed. His stare was challenging but not unkind, so Atem steeled himself and ran a finger over the strange arousal before his eyes. It was softer on the outside, and thicker because of the twin heads, but it wasn’t totally unfamiliar, Atem thought. Then, as he stroked the tip more firmly with a finger, it grew further out from its sheath and curled around his thumb. He felt Critias shiver, and looked up as he closed his hand as fully as he could around the shaft. The hunger in the dragon’s eyes had only grown, and Critias raised his hand to thumb at Atem’s lower lip. Kaiba gave a much sharper thrust, and Atem turned to him, eyes glazing over.

     “You might as well get to know it if it’s going inside you,” Kaiba panted, his eyes glittering. If there had been any doubt in Atem’s mind about Kaiba’s reaction to him getting taken by a dragon, it was firmly dispelled. Atem felt a gentle tug from Critias’ hands, one in his hair and one still at his lips. He ran his tongue deliberately over Critias’ thumb, and a deep inhuman rumble vibrated through the air. Critias’ eyes were burning, and this time the tug in Atem’s hair was much more forceful. Atem batted away the hand at his lips and slid his mouth over one of the heads. He heard a sigh from above him, but concentrated on the strange sensation of Critias’ arousal shifting over his tongue. It wasn’t quite prehensile, but it didn’t move like anything human. Atem licked experimentally, pulling gently at the sheath of skin, uncovering more of the curling tendrils until the dragon’s claws tightened in his hair. Atem pulled back, furrowed his brow, and opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking both heads at once. Critias’ hips twitched, and the dragon’s breathing took on a rough edge. There wasn’t much room to maneuver, but Atem pushed forward as far as he could, till his mouth was full to bursting. Critias hissed, cupping the back of Atem’s head. Atem felt the twin heads extending in his mouth, slithering across his tongue and down the back of his throat. He choked reflexively, and heard Kaiba groan and twitch his hips as Atem’s ass tightened around his cock. Seth gasped, burying his face in Atem’s neck as he bucked up into Atem’s body, shuddering through his release. Kaiba bit his lip as his movement inside Atem grew even more liquid, and he felt Seth’s arousal throb against his own. Satisfied that he had outlasted the priest, he allowed himself a few more thrusts before he too came, adding to the slick mess that was dripping from Atem’s hole.

Critias pulled out of Atem’s mouth, leaving a string of drool hanging between them. For a moment he simply stood, breathing heavily, a hand still rested gently in Atem’s hair. Then he looked down at Seth and Kaiba, and the rumbling growl began to echo from his chest again.

     “Kaiba,” Atem breathed. “I think he wants-”

     “I know what he wants, he can give us a damn minute to-”

Critias’ growl deepened, and he dropped to his knees on the bed. Gripping Atem firmly by the waist, he plucked Atem out from between Seth and Kaiba. Atem swore in surprise as he was yanked back against Critias’ chest, his arousal bobbing frantically between his legs. Kaiba scowled and Seth stared and Critias pushed Atem onto his hands and knees on the bed, lining up behind him with a firm grip on his shoulder. Atem tensed, but all that came was the wet slide of the twin heads into his dripping, well-loosened hole. They crawled their way inside him, squirming deliciously against his rim, and Atem sighed, dropping his forehead to his arms and widening the set of his legs. Critias’ claws pricked into his skin, and the dragon pulled on Atem’s body, pressing further inside. The two heads grew thicker, dragging over Atem’s prostate as they wiggled deeper, but still only as thick as Kaiba and Seth had been. Then Atem felt the bulky ridge of skin nestle up against his hole, and he dug his fingers into the sheets. Critias stopped, and Atem waited, twitching in anticipation.

     “You have to relax,” Kaiba murmured against his ear. “Or he’s going to break you in half. And as much as I like to see you wrecked…”

     “He’s correct.” Seth’s lips trailed over Atem’s neck, and he felt the priest’s fingers over his dick where it quivered between his legs. “Phar- Atem, focus your attention on us.”

Kaiba pulled Atem up to his hands an knees, gripping his chin and shoving their lips together.

     “I’d rather you focus your attention on me, but whatever helps you take it,” Kaiba grunted between sucking at Atem’s lips. Seth snorted, pulling Atem away from Kaiba into a much deeper kiss, his hand still working along Atem’s arousal. Atem groaned around Seth’s tongue in his mouth, and he heard Kaiba click his tongue in annoyance over his shoulder. Kaiba’s hand joined Seth’s on his dripping length, and he was pulled greedily back and forth between their kisses until he was breathless. Critias had begun to rock gently inside him again, pressing incrementally harder until the first ridge of his dick slid smoothly into Atem’s ass. Atem choked as it went in, and he collapsed forward onto his arms again, his orgasm catching him almost by surprise. Critias shuddered, catching Atem by the hips as his body went limp, his thighs spreading wide and boneless around Critias’ legs. Digging his nails into Atem’s skin, Critias rolled his hips harder, pulling Atem’s relaxed body back into his cock. Atem let himself be stuffed full, with soft whimpers of overstimulated pleasure his only response. Kaiba and Seth’s hands stroked along his back, over the shivers of his spine as he felt the slide and squirm of Critias’ arousal through his insides.

     “Please tell me that’s all of it,” Atem whispered into the sheets. “I don’t think- I don’t think I can-”

     “Almost,” Kaiba answered. He leaned down, peppering little biting kisses across the back of Atem’s neck. A curious hand between his cheeks sent a shudder through Atem’s frame, and his eyes began to water as he felt Seth massaging his stretched rim with a thumb.

Critias began to push in again, and Atem writhed, clawing frantically at the sheets. Critias hissed as he was jostled by the erratic movement, and leaned forward, pinning Atem’s wrists with one hand and holding him down on the bed with the other. With a choked-off wail, Atem felt the last thick knot of Critias’ length swell up inside his body. He shook under Critias' weight, tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes at the pressure. Critias growled, low and inhuman, and a wet spike of arousal shot through Atem's body. Finding his wrists free, Atem tried to move, but found himself trapped firmly in place by the swell of Critias’ knot. Slipping a hand under Atem’s stomach, Critias pulled him upright to rest against his chest. With an arm under one of Atem’s knees to hold him open wider, Critias began to rock his hips upwards. His thrusts were shallow by necessity, but each one shoved the knot relentlessly against Atem’s prostate. He was vaguely wondering if he could possibly be getting hard again, when he felt lips and teeth close around his nipples. Seth’s mouth was gentle, sucking slow and deep while he stared up at Atem with bright eyes. Kaiba’s was full of teeth and messy, milk dripping from the corners of his lips and running down the column of his throat. Draining Atem dry more quickly, Kaiba moved lower, following the trails the milk had left across Atem’s stomach and between his hips. 

Atem was definitely hard again by the time Kaiba took him into his mouth, and every rock of Critias’ hips slid Atem’s arousal further down Kaiba’s throat. Atem’s whole body hung limp in Critias’ arms. His cheeks were flushed and wet, his eyelashes fluttered, and every breath was a ragged gasp. When he came again it was with a whimper, his body too tired to do anything but twitch feebly through the hot waves of pleasure. Critias’ hand tensed around Atem’s knee as he came with a last hard thrust and a low growl. A fiery tingle rushed over Atem’s skin, back towards the points of contact between their bodies, and then it was gone.

Atem suddenly felt more exhausted than he could ever remember being, and he sagged forwards into Seth and Kaiba’s arms. He couldn’t even be bothered to react when Critias pulled out of his body, simply letting them lower him to the bed without protest. He opened a single bleary eye when he felt Kaiba and Seth prodding him anxiously.

     “Stop that and come lie down,” he managed to rasp out, and warmth flooded him at their eerily identical relieved expressions. Propped up comfortably between them, he looked over at Critias. White light roved over the dragon’s skin in shimmering bands, swirling between patches of scales, growing smaller and dimmer until finally flickering out. Shrinking back down to his fully human form, Critias flopped onto the bed with a thump.

     “That was quite a substantial curse,” he mumbled into the sheets, his proud and knightly demeanor gone entirely.

     "Then you got rid of it?" Sighing with relief at the twitch of Critias' head, Atem nudged him with a foot until Critias noticed and crawled up to rest his head on Atem's shoulder. Half asleep already, Atem bestowed lazy, wet kisses on the other three. For once, even Kaiba and Seth were too worn out to bicker. Surrounded by his collection of Kaibas and with a blessedly re-flattened chest, Atem decided the whole curse thing had turned out pretty well after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord I have no idea what happened here. None at all. I feel like a really awful doujinshi plot just crawled directly out of my brain. So after like 10k, I have decided I'm not really into lactation kink, and will probably not write any more unless it's requested. Anyway, I had fun, I hope you had fun, and thanks for reading!


End file.
